


Best Day Of The Year

by TheLemonadeStando (Darwise)



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Amorphous Mog Biology, Awkward Romance, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Futanari, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darwise/pseuds/TheLemonadeStando
Summary: On the eve of her Mogwai's birthday, Belle does her best to push their relationship past it's current point. Rated E for explicit sex, and Mogwai Penis.





	Best Day Of The Year

Pike sat at the edge of the pier as she watched the storm clouds gather in the distance. She'd been outside for the better part of an hour now, but didn't see much of a reason to go back inside, despite the coming rain. She sighed, and stretched an arm behind her back, wincing as she felt several bones shift and pop.

~HOONK~

"Aaagh!"

A loud party blower goes off next to Pike's ear, tickling her lobe and causing her to flinch violently. The glasses slide off of her nose and onto the grass below, but before she can grab them, a hand slides into her peripheral view and snatches them up. She gets up, and turns around with a frown. The woman in front of her is hard to make out with her poor vision, but she'd recognize those pink and purple flannel pajamas anywhere.

"Belle," she says exasperatedly. "Please give those back."

"Are you gonna come back inside?"

"...In a few minutes."

"Nuh-uh!" She takes several steps back, and Pike tries to follow her, but nearly trips over a small rock. She steadies herself before she completely loses her balance. In the midst of her disorientation, she can make out the vague shape of a hand in front of her face.

"C'mon; it's already four in the mornin', and it won't do to have the birthday girl all tuckered out hours before the party even starts!"

"Can I at least have my glasses back?"

"You can have my hand, and I'll give em' back once we're back home. C'mon now."

She flexes her fingers a couple of time, and Pike finally relents. She grabs her hand, and Belle makes a satisfied grunt as she begins leading her back towards their house at a comfortable pace.

"We really don't have to throw a party you know..."

"Nope! I'm not hearin' any of it! I sent out the invitations a month ago, and everyone's comin'; Dawn was even nice enough to help cater for it! So no Pike, you're not gonna spend the day bein' mopey like you do every other year."

"It's my birthday..." Pike mutters. "I can do whatever I want."

The grip on her hand tightens, and Belle stops walking and turns to face her. She can't quite discern her features, but she knows that the words upset her deeply.

"See, this is what I'm talkin' about. I've always respected your privacy, but every year like clockwork since I've known you, every time your birthday comes around, you get so... cold. You always go dissappearin' somewhere until the day's over, and I _hate it_." She spits out the last couple of words with a low, harsh voice, and only then does Pike realize just how much the issue bothers her Conjurer. Belle tugs roughly on her hand, and resumes leading her home; Neither one says a word for the rest of the trek back. True to her word, Belle hands Pike her glasses once they're back inside the house. It takes a couple of moments for the world to come back into focus once she puts them back on, but as she catches a quick glance of Belle as she locks the door, she realizes just how disheveled she is. The cuffs of her pajama pants are caked with dirt, and her fuzzy slippers are in even worse shape. Her face is clammy with sweat, and her eyes are puffy and slightly red.

"Belle... Just how long were you outside looking for me?"

"A little less than a half-hour..." Her voice is shaky, and her arms are jittery, and wrapped tight around her shoulders. Pike takes a few tentative steps towards her, and pulls her in for a hug.

"Cold?"

"A little bit..." She sniffles, and leans her head against Pike's chest. The next sniffle sounds closer to a stifled sob, and Pike tightens her grip.

"Belle, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm alright!" She squeaks out. "Just need a moment is all."

"Alright... take all the time you need."

Belle doesn't outright cry, but takes several deep breaths until she's calmed down. She pulls herself out of the hug, and quickly wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

"Hooooooo... Okay. I'm good now. Sorry for snappin' at you earlier; you didn't deserve that." She has bit more pep in her voice than she did earlier, but the smile on her face is clearly strained, and there's an air of vulnerability on her face that Pike hasn't seen for several years, and the thought of her Conjurer falling back into her old anxieties scares her more than anything else. Pike grabs her by the shoulders, and pulls her back in before she can walk away. Their faces are only inches apart, and in the moment, she doesn't notice the rising blush on Belle's cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but I can't do anything about it if you don't tell me what's wrong. Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Belle's eyes break away from hers, and dart around pensively. She purses her lips, as though debating something in her mind, then looks back up at Pike, and smiles. It's a small one, but it's genuine.

"Tuck me in first?"

The tension in Pike's posture relaxes, and she returns the smile with one of her own.

"Of course."

The two disengage, and walk back towards Belle's room. When she turns the lights on, she can't help but notice how clean the room looks. The tools and schematics that usually litter the floor have all been put away, and her usual bed sheets has been replaced by a set that she doesn't recognize. Belle takes a seat on the edge of the bed, and takes off the bottom half of her pajamas before laying on down top of the covers.

"Can you hit the lights?"

Pike flips the switch again, and the room goes dark, save for the small lamp on the night stand. Belle pats the empty space next to her. "Sit with me for a bit."

"I'm not exactly dressed for bed."

Belle snorts. "Oh please, it's just a wetsuit! Just drop the rest of your stuff on the floor or somethin'."

She shrugs, and begins to remove her clothes. She's halfway through folding her shorts when she upturns her eyes and catches Belle in the middle of a yawn. As she squeezes her eyes shut, and stretches her arms overhead, her pajama top rises up past her thighs, and Pike quickly realizes that her Conjurer isn't wearing any underwear.

"Hng...!"

She's able to stifle her surprise and turn away before Belle notices, but the damage has already been done. The sight is burned into Pike's mind, and it only takes a second for her thoughts to become less than wholesome. The blood quickly starts to rush down towards her crotch, and Pike bites down on the side of her cheek to try and stop her oncoming arousal, but...

"Pike, what's wrong? Yer breathin' awful hard right now."

She snaps out of her trance, and drops her board shorts to the floor. The bulge in her wetsuit is steadily growing larger, but the room is dark enough that Belle doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm fine; I just thought I... forgot something outside for a moment."

"Well did you?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"Then come lay down with me already!"

For a moment, Pike debates walking back out of the room to let herself calm down, but decides against it. She's put her Conjurer under enough duress for now, and a little discomfort is a small price to pay if it means making her happy. She wordlessly lays down on her back next to Belle, and discreetly places both hands over her crotch. As Belle turns to face her, the top rides up again; this time past her navel, and it takes every ounce of Pike's willpower to keep her eyes from wandering.

"I know I said it already, but I'm still awful sorry about snappin' at you before. I was just... thinking about the split again, y'know?"

She scoots closer, and wraps an arm around around Pike's chest, and without even thinking about it, Pike brings one of her hands up and gently wraps it around Belle's. Her conjurer smiles at her wistfully before continuing.

"Sometimes I think about it, and I wonder where you and I are gonna be in a few years... I know it's just me bein' irrational, but every year, when you get all moody on yer birthday and go disappearin' off to who-knows-where... I get scared."

Before Pike can process her statement, Belle drapes her legs over her waist and straddles her. As she leans in close, Belle grabs her shoulders. Her eyes are wet with unshed tears.

"I'm scared that one year, yer just gonna walk out... and stay gone."

All thoughts of discomfort are quickly cast aside as Pike lifts herself up and pulls Belle into tight hug; steadying her so that she's sitting on her lap. Rocking back and forth, Belle rests her head in the crook of her neck and sighs.

"You should have told me how you felt sooner." Pike says fiercely. "I would never leave you like that!"

"I know, I know... I just- oh!"

Belle lets out small gasp, and Pike moves her face back in confusion, but when she notices the deep blush on her face, she realizes her mistake. In her haste to comfort Belle, she had forgotten about her erection.

The erection that Belle was currently sitting right on top of.

The embarrassment is more than Pike can handle, and she sputters for several moments until she composes herself enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Belle, I swear that was a complete and total accident...!"

Almost immediately, Her conjurer breaks out into a fit of good natured giggles.

"So... was that a Pringy in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Belle, please!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Pike squirms underneath her, but Belle remains unmoved. Her eyes flicker back between her and the erection with curious glance. She closes her eyes and inhales, nodding to herself as if reaching the decision to a choice known only to her.

"Say, Pike?"

"...Yes?"

"Can I ask you a really personal question?"

"Of course."

"...Promise not to get too weirded out?"

Belle readjusts herself, and her thigh brushes against Pike's length through the fabric.

"Gah! Yes Belle, I promise, just stop moving around, _please_!"

She throws her head back, and laughs again, but when she turns to face Pike again, the sides of her cheeks are tinged with the slightest touch of red.

"Do you remember that one time when we fooled around at the back of the barn?"

The blush on Belle's face is full on scarlet now, and Pike swallows a lump in her throat with an audible gulp.

"...I do," She begins "but I'm not sure if I would call a five second kiss 'fooling around.'"

Belle squeaks, and playfully shoves her by the shoulder.

"Oh, you're the worst! Well, whatever you wanna call it, it sure got me all hot and bothered back then."

"I see." The implication isn't lost on Pike, but she's so far out of her depth, that pleading ignorance seems like the smartest choice in her mind; but her Conjurer has no intention of letting the issue go.

"Did you ever wonder how far we might've gotten if daddy hadn't nearly busted us?"

"I don't think there's any doubt about what would've happened."

Belle blinks, not expecting such a forward answer.

"So you're sayin' that you find me attractive then?" She smirks, and Pike twitches underneath her, realizing the weight of her off-hand comment far too late. Belle's eyes watch her with an intensity that makes her heart race.

"C'mon now Pike, you shouldn't keep a lady in suspense! Do you. Find me. Attractive? Yes or no?"

"...Yes."

Pike's entire body twitches again as Belle wraps her legs around her back in a vice grip, and pulls them even closer together. Belle's staring at her lips now, and her breathing is just one step away from panting.

"So let me get this right."

Belle grazes her lips against hers-

"It's your birthday, and you're home alone with a gal you like."

-Then plants a quick kiss before moving her head back and running her fingers through Pike's hair.

"Whom might I add, also likes you right back! So now that she's stated her interest, and is cuddlin' up to you..."

Belle leans forward against Pike, and rests her head in the crook of her neck once more. She peppers several wet kisses along her neck, stopping twice to run her canines along Pike's skin.

"And kissin' on you..."

Belle grinds her hips against the fabric of her wetsuit, pressing down even harder when she feels the bulge throbbing under her.

"Rubbin' up on you..."

"Ah!"

Pike can feel the slickness of Bell's arousal on her penis, and she cries out when she feels Belle's breath tickling her neck.

"And whisperin' sweet nothings into your ear..."

Belle pulls away one last time, stopping just an inch away from her face.

"Do you honestly mean to tell me that you're not gonna make a move?"

The teasing is finally too much for Pike to take, and she surges forward, smashing her lips against Belle's. The two fall backward onto the sheets in a tangle of limbs as several years of mutual attraction and pent up desire drive them forward. The kisses that Pike plants on her lips are short and needy, and with each one that she leaves, she takes a large gasp of air when she pulls back, high on the moment. Her hands find their way under Belle's pajama top, and she quickly raises her arms up over her head to help slide it off, leaving her completely naked. Underneath her, Belle's breathing comes slow and steady, and she holds her arms out towards Pike.

"Touch me." As Belle's voice drops to a husky timbre, the reality of what they're about to do hits Pike with all the subtlety of a brick to the face, and she finds herself rooted in place. As if sensing her Mogwai's reservations, She smiles and takes Pike's hands into her own, guiding them down until each hand rests on top of her breasts.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

She moves her grip on Pike's hands up to the wrist, and slowy moves them in slow circles around the pink skin of her areola. Her eyes are half lidded now, and her back arches off the bed with each stroke.

"Well, don't be. I think you're doin' a pretty bang up job so far."

Belle moves her hands away, and her eyes flitter back up towards Pike. She takes the hint, and begins to pick up where Belle left off.

"Slower." Belle intones. "Don't go left to right, make lil' circles instead."

Ever the quick study, Pike adjusts her ministrations, causing Belle to sigh at the touch. She adds a small amount of pressure and moves her hands in even wider strokes. As her fingers graze over her nipples, Belle gasps, and Pike leans in for another kiss. This time, their pace is unhurried, and Pike savors the feeling of Belle's lips against her own. She tries to back away, but Belle catches her bottom lip with her teeth and tugs gently until Pike relents, and deepens their kiss. Belle's hands slide across Pike's back until her fingers find the zipper to her wetsuit and pull it down. She gets it halfway down her back, leaving enough room for Pike to shimmy out shoulders first. They break their kiss, and Belle helps pull Pike's hands out of the tight sleeves.

"Wait..."

The suit is halfway past her collar, but she pulls away from Belle and folds her hands tight against herself. Belle props herself up on the bed with both knees so that she's face to face with Pike.

"What's wrong?" Despite her concern, Belle can't mask the tinge of irritation in her voice, and Pike curls in on herself a little more, staring down towards the bed.

"I just-" Her eyes flitter back up to Belle, uncertain. "Well, you've seen my scars before. I hope I'm not too unpleasant to look at..."

It's a serious moment, but Belle rolls her eyes all the same.

"Move your arms please."

When she doesn't budge, Belle reaches over and pulls them away. Pike makes a small show of resistance before letting her arms and wetsuit fall to her sides. The garment rests just below her navel now, and the skin on display is a mishmash of smooth skin interrupted by old bite marks and scars long since healed over. The most prominent one is a deep, angry gash that starts at the left side of her hip and trails upward, ending a few inches away from the underside of her breast. It's nothing that Belle hasn't already seen before, but under the current context of the moment, it does give her a moment of pause. The silence stretches on for too long, and Pike grimaces, mistaking Belle's silence for disapproval.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this go as far as it did."

"Oh, stop being all dramatic! I've just never seen you up close like this is all..."

"I understand if it bothers you."

"...Give me your hands again Pichael." Belle huffs; Her patience finally butts heads with her libido, and something inside of her snaps, causing Pike's much maligned nickname to slip out of her mouth without a second thought.

"Belle!"

"Not hearin' it. Gimme." Her tone is stern, and leaves no room for argument. When Pike finally complies, she places one hand over her heart, holding eye contact with her the entire time.

"You feel that?"

"...Yes?" Pike answers cautiously.

"You feel how fast my hearbeat's goin, right?"

"I do."

"Now, I'm not runnin' or doin' anything extra strenuous at the moment... so what do you think has me all excited right now?"

Pike blushes and tries to look away, but when Belle drags her other hand between her legs and presses it against the lips of her vagina, Pike's eyes snap back to hers with an expression stuck somewhere between frightened and pleading.

"You feel that too, right?" She slowly rocks back and forth on her knees, increasing her speed and spreading her wetness against the palm of Pike's hand. The smouldering look in Belle's eyes paralyzes Pike and steals her voice away completely. A tiny nod is the best that she can muster up in the heat of the moment.

"Do you understand?" Belle whispers. "You're the only one that's ever made me feel like this."

Pike yelps with a start when Belle roughly shoves her back against the bed, and peels the wetsuit off of her entirely before she can put up any resistance. Unlike the rest of Pike's body, her penis is completely unmarred, and twitches vigorously in the air as Belle positions herself on Pike's crotch just above her length, but close enough that the shaft is pressed against her buttocks.

Belle starts to slide herself backwards, dragging out the moment for as long as she can. When her inner folds brush against the tip of Pike's glans, she holds herself in place, just out of reach.

"I'm not goin' any further. You gotta do the rest."

"B-Belle...!" Pike's voice comes out in a reedy whine.

"I want this, and I know you do too; but you've been draggin' your feet every step o' the way." Belle leans down, planting a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"What are you so scared of?"

The question snaps Pike back to lucidity, and as her normally stern Mogwai stares up at her with glazed eyes and ragged breaths, it occurs to Belle that it's the most vulnerable she's ever seen her.

"I..." She struggles for a moment, trying her hardest to ignore her impulses in order to find the right words.

"I don't want things to change between us..." She gets her breathing back under control, and speaks again to better emphasize her thoughts. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

Inwardly, Belle can't help but swell with happiness at the thought of Pike's selfless (albeit misplaced) concerns, but she's so keyed up at this point that if she were to stop now, she knows that they would never get this far again.

She resolves to reassure Pike later once everything is said and done. For the time being, she settles on putting her feelings into two simple words.

"It won't."

She slowly works herself down the shaft, and Pike's mouth twists into a soundless cry. When she finally bottoms out, Belle exhales, and her entire body shudders every time she feels Pike throbbing against her insides. Pike tries to say something, but Belle places a finger against her lips, effectively silencing her. She leans in close against Pike's chest, and embraces her tightly, nuzzling her neck until she feels Pike wrap her arms around her in return. When she finally feels comfortable enough to move, Belle gives her hips a cursory roll-

"Ah!"

-and cries out in pleasure when Pike bucks against her in response. She sets the rhythm at a slow and deliberate pace, teasing out each stroke as Pike moans loudly in her ear. She pulls herself up past the tip, and Pike raises her hips off of the bed to keep herself hilted inside of her.

"Nrgh!"

Pike's hands slide down past the small of her back and grip the sides of her rear, pulling her back down and making the slick skin between them clap together audibly. Belle pulls her face away from Pike's neck, and plants her arms behind her shoulders for leverage as she begins to grind against her lover in earnest, putting the full weight of her lower body into the movement. This time, when she looks into Pike's eyes, there's no nervousness or hesitation; only a look of wanton hunger spurred on by a single minded drive. The pace becomes quick and haphazard, and Belle can feel herself reaching her peak; she reaches down between her legs and teases the hood of her clit with her fingers.

"Pike I'm... I'm!"

She throws her arms around Pike and slams down hard against her. Her eyes are shut tight as she rides the orgasm out, shuddering with each contraction. As she struggles to catch her breath, she locks eyes with Pike. Her glasses have been cast off onto the floor, and she's staring back at her through gritted teeth. The corners of her face are twitching, waiting for one last push to send her over the edge. Belle smirks, and rolls her hips one last time.

"Are you really gonna lay back all night and make me do all of the hard work?"

The dam finally breaks, and Pike lunges forward with a snarl, flipping Belle onto her back and pinning her to the bed with her weight. She slides back inside of her with ease, and Belle squeals when she begins driving her hips forward.

"Ah! Pike!"

Each stroke is deep and fast, bottoming out inside of her with every thrust. She wraps her legs around Pike's back and moans into her neck as another climax hits her.

"Just like that! Don't you dare stop!"

Pike grunts, and redoubles her efforts. The bed starts to groan underneath them, and Belle pulls her into a tight hug, wanting to feel as much of her Mogwai against her as she can.

"Belle... I'm close!"

She can feel Pike's member swelling to an even larger size inside of her, and as her third and final orgasm takes her, she lets out a loud guttural moan as her walls clamp down on Pike. The sensation overwhelms her, and Pike roars as she comes inside of her.

"Oooh, _**shit**_!"

Belle curses and bites down hard on Pike's shoulder while her entire body continues to convulse from the aftershock. Pike sighs between heaving breaths, and her thrusts finally start to lose their vigor. Before she can pull out, she places a hand on Pike's chest.

"Let's stay like this for a spell. Get the covers?"

Pike reaches for the bunched up sheets, and covers them up as best as she can. Their feet are still exposed, but it's comfortable enough that neither one feels any need to adjust it. Pike holds Belle against her and rolls over to one side, changing their position so that they're spooning despite still being connected. Pike's hand is still wrapped around Belle's stomach, and the latter snuggles in as close as she can. The two say nothing and bask in the afterglow for several minutes.

Pike is the first to break the silence.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"I might've~" Her tone is coy, albeit a little tired. "I was actually miffed at you earlier for real though, but after a performance like that? All is forgiven!"

"Belle... What does this mean for us?"

"Hmm?" Belle looks over her shoulder, and sees Pike staring back at her with a stern face.

"I meant what I said earlier. I don't want what just happened to come between us. You asked me before why I make myself scarce on my birthday. You know how traditional Sahuagin leave their young to fend for themselves, right?"

"Just the bits you've told me about. Mog ethology ain't exactly my specialty."

Pike hums, and idly runs her other hand on the top of Belle's head.

"Looking back everything, growing up fighting for my life everyday wasn't the hardest part; it was dealing with the questions in the back of my head. What were my parents? Were they both Sahuagin, or just one? Did they argue over leaving me in some dune in the middle of the ocean, or did they do the deed without even sparing me a second thought? ...Did they ever understand just how agonizingly lonely that way of life is? The only thing my birthday signifies to me, is another year that passed without any answers."

Belle leans her head back against Pike's chin.

"I'm so sorry Pike."

"Don't be. Meeting you, and getting to be a part of your family have been the happiest years of my life. Today doesn't hold many good memories, so I just prefer to use the day to put things into perspective and reflect."

"On what?"

"On just how much you mean to me. I didn't want to do this at first because I was afraid that it might makes things strained between us, or worse, that I might've wound up hurting you."

At that, Belle pulls herself off of Pike, and turns around to face her. Her smile is positively radiant, and Pike is taken aback when she throws her arms around her for another hug.

"Oh, my sweet sweet baby Pichael. Bless your heart, you are just too pure for this world! I know you always worry after me, but I'm a big gal. I can take care of myself, and you'd best _believe_ that I wouldn't let you do anything I wouldn't want you to!" She squeezes, and Pike groans as she feels several of her bones pop. Belle lessens the pressure, then plants an affectionate kiss on Pike's forehead.

"You're always so worried 'bout the what ifs that you never concern yourself with what's right in front of you! Lemme ask you a question: did you enjoy yourself? I mean, I know I sure did!"

"...How can you say that with a straight face?"

"All I'm sayin' is that we're both grown women, and I don't regret a roll in the hay every now and then; especially when it's with someone I love."

"Belle..."

"I know what your thinkin', and you're right. It is a bit silly to feel this way knowin' full well that you're gonna live long past the time when I'm dead and gone, and-"

"Belle."

Pike interrupts Belle, and gently moves her head down until her ear is flat against her chest.

"Do you feel that?" Pike intones. On cue, her core vibrates from inside of her chest, startling Belle, and Pike can't help but smile when she flinches from the surprise. She takes her Conjurer's hand into hers, running her thumb along her fingers as she closes in for another kiss. When they part, Belle is staring up at her with tears in her eyes.

"You're the only one that does this to me. I'm always going to be a part of your life, until the very end. But even if you weren't my Conjurer... I could still see myself falling for you all the same."

Belle laughs between several fits of sniffles.

"And here I thought you didn't have a single romantic bone in your body. So I guess this makes us a thing, huh?"

"Everyone else already seems to think so, and you've already given them something to talk about later today." Pike glances down at the bite marks on her shoulder, and Belle finds the decency to look embarrassed.

"Oh. I guess I got carried away there. Sorry."

"It's something to keep in mind for next time. For now, we should probably get some rest. We need to get up in a few hours anyway. Good night Belle."

"N-N-Next time?!"

Pike pulls the covers up past their shoulders, and closes her eyes. Within seconds, she's snoring, leaving Belle awake with her thoughts. She's not naive enough to believe that their relationship won't have it's rough spots in the future, but the fact that Pike is willing to try means the world to her. She runs a hand through her Mogwai's hair before slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Happy Birthday Pichael. Here's to makin' more happy memories..."

 


End file.
